Insufferable Git
by SimplyHermione
Summary: Complete. HR and HD. Malfoy creates a plan to get back at Hermione for hurting his pride, but will his plan backfire? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I just use it for my own creativity's sake. Enjoy.**

The punch landed on his face with such a satisfying CRACK! she couldn't help but smile.

"Filthy Mudblood," he muttered, turning away while he nursed his jaw.

"Shove it, Malfoy," she said viciously, flipping her hair as she sauntered off.

He whipped around and watched her go. Her bushy hair, slightly more tame than it used to be, swayed as she walked. He touched his jaw again and winced at the pain. _That witch really packs a punch_, he thought. Even so, a small smile played on his lips.

* * *

"That insufferable git!" Hermione exclaimed. "The nerve of him!"

"Relax, 'Mione," Ron said softly. His hands toyed with her hair, and she loosened ever so slightly. "Sssh," he whispered in her ear, wrapping her in a hug.

She hugged him pack, relaxing into him. Tears pooled under her eyes, and she tried to blink them away. Despite her attempts, they came anyway. They started softly, but soon emotion overcame her and they were heaving sobs as her boyfriend held her.

It broke his heart to see her like this. "'Mione, sweetheart," he said, "you know he's just Malfoy. He _is_ an insufferable git." She nodded. "You shouldn't let him get to you."

Her dark eyes and tear-stained face looked up at him. There was pain in there, and Ron could scarcely bear looking at her. "It…" She trailed off and looked away. She looked back and sighed. "It's true, isn't it?"

Ron was speechless for a moment. "I…of course it's not," he stammered. "I mean, your parents might not be from the wizarding world, but what does that mean anyway? Bunch of rubbish, that is." He glared into space.

Hermione sighed again, but neither one said another word. Ron kissed her softly, then played with her hair until she slept.

* * *

"Did you see that, Crabbe?" Goyle chuckled. "Malfoy just got clobbered…by that filthy Mudblood."

Crabbe snickered in return, elbowing Malfoy a few times. "What's that about, eh Malfoy?" he prodded. "Getting beaten by a Mudblood?"

"Shove it you two," Malfoy grumbled, touching his jaw again.

"So," Goyle said menacingly, "how should we pay the little witch back?"

"Yeah," Crabbe joined. "What should we do to her?"

"You just leave that to me, boys." Malfoy's face twisted into an evil smirk. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

Hermione felt much better after her nap. She stretched slowly and completely in Ron's arms as she yawned. He smiled at her, and she returned it sweetly. "Thank you, Ron," she said, leaning up and kissing him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He blushed a deep crimson and smiled. "It's no problem, really."

They gazed at one another for a moment.

"Well," she began, standing slowly. "I should be off to the library."

"You and your studies," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Whatever, Honey." She held his hands for a moment.

"Right then," he said. "I'll see you later."

With that, she picked up her books and climbed out of the portrait hole.

* * *

It was a brutal plan, but Malfoy was a brutal sort of person. Besides, he just loved to get under that Mudblood's skin.

He'd lure her in, slowly but surely. He'd make her trust him. He'd even get her out of that Weasel's arms. And then, just when she was his, he'd strike. Just like the animal of his house, he'd strike quickly and mercilessly. _She might pack a punch_, he thought. _But that's no match for me_.

Crabbe and Goyle had loved every bit of his plan. They'd do almost anything to see a member of the Golden Trio fall.

For now, though, Malfoy knew just where to find her.

A/N: Please let me know what you think of it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**It's all J.K. Rowling's. The plot is the only thing that's mine. Enjoy.**

"Now where _is_ that book?" Hermione searched the shelves carefully for the reference book she needed. There was a paper due in Herbology in two weeks, and she wanted to get an early start on her topic: Devil's Snare. She wanted to know a bit more about the plant that had been guarding the Sorcerer's Stone their first year. _Now_, she thought, _if only I could find that book_…

"Looking for this, Granger?" asked a cold voice from behind the shelves. As he emerged, Malfoy gave her a characteristic smirk and brandished the book in front of her.

"Malfoy." She just glared at him for a moment, then held out her hand for the book.

"Oh, I see," he said, "you think it'll be that easy?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked impatiently, keeping her hand out in front of him.

To her surprise, he took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb gently along the back of it. He didn't say a word, but his eyes softened as he looked at her. She faltered for just a moment, and her breath caught in her throat. Then she blinked a few times, seemed to realize what was happening, and yanked her hand away roughly.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" she demanded.

Malfoy laughed softly. "Cussing, are we now?" He smiled. "I never knew you had it in you."

Without another word, he handed her the book and turned to go. On his way out, he brushed lightly against her waist and let his hand travel along her arm, just for a moment. He noticed she didn't pull away.

* * *

"Brilliant," Crabbe said, applauding as Malfoy came around the corner. "Bloody brilliant."

"Shove off, you oaf," Malfoy responded sharply. "She'll hear you."

He stalked out of the library, with Crabbe and Goyle close behind. Once in the hallway, Goyle said, "Eating out of the palm of your hand, eh Malfoy?"

They all laughed.

"Yep," Malfoy responded. "Just the way I wanted."

* * *

Ron was sitting in the common room, playing wizard's chess with Harry, when Hermione returned from the library.

"How'd it go?" he asked, standing to give her a hug.

"Oh, it was…" She paused, searching for words. "It was okay, I suppose," she finished. "You know, studying as usual."

"My sweet 'Mione," he said, stroking her hair. "Always doing the right thing."

"Right," she said, the kissed him quickly. "Well, I'm off to bed." She started to go.

"So soon?" he asked, pleading with his eyes.

"Yes, Ronald," she said, "I do have class in the morning." She gave him a stern look. "And I do recommend that you consider bed soon for yourself."

At this, he sighed and gave her one final kiss. "All right, 'Mione," he said, "you sleep well."

"Goodnight, Ron," she said and smiled at him. Then, looking back, she added, "'Night, Harry."

"'Night, Hermione."

With that, she made her way up the steps to her room.

"Mate," Ron said to Harry, "do you think maybe she was acting a little weird just then?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Ron," he replied, "She's probably just stressed."

Ron appeared troubled for a moment, and then he just said, "Right then," and shook his head. "Back to the game?"

* * *

Once in her room, Hermione studied her hand carefully, where Malfoy's had been. _What was that all about_? she wondered. His hand had been softer than she expected, and his touch was smooth and gentle. She shivered involuntarily. _That look in his eyes_, she thought. She had seen it before.

Then she realized where she had. It was the same look he had given her the day she punched him.

As Malfoy lay in his bed that night, he secretly wondered if he really knew what he was doing. He had ruined girls before; that was nothing new. And with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, he was sure to succeed with Hermione. _But that look in her eyes as I held her hand_, he mused. _So sweet and innocent_. That really was new to him. Did he really want to go through with it?

Then he shrugged off all previous thoughts. After all she _was_ a filthy Mudblood. And besides, he had a reputation to protect.

**A/N: There you are, another chapter. Let me know if it's any good. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's all J.K. Rowling's. The plot is the only thing that's mine. Enjoy.**

**Anatomy Tower**

Hermione looked intently into the telescope as she searched for the particular star she'd been tracking for class. "There you are," she said, finally locating it. Having done so, she reached for her notebook and plotted its location.

She felt hands on her hips, and she jumped. "Darling," she said, "I told you I have work to do..."

She turned playfully within the arms and then jumped back. "Malfoy!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Aww," he said, "and I was just beginning to like 'Darling'."

"Shove off, you git," she muttered, backing farther away from him.

"But you were so warm and cozy in my arms only a moment ago," he said coyly, coming a bit closer.

She found herself against the wall. "I.. I thought you were Ron," she stammered.

"But you hoped it was me," he countered. Without another word, he swiftly closed the gap between them and brushed her cheek with his lips. "Goodnight, Granger," he whispered in her ear. Then he turned and left her, speechless, in the tower.

* * *

He'd loved the look in her eyes when she saw it was him. Surprise, of course, and anger, but those were what she wanted him to see. Somewhere, though, was a bit of excitement, and nervousness, and even... hope?

"Yeah, boys," he said aloud to Crabbe and Goyle, "I've got her just where I want her."

* * *

Hermione had never really had any male attention before Ron. There was that brief stint with Viktor Krum, but that wasn't too much. Hence, the recent attention from Malfoy was quite confusing for her. She was flattered, of course, and she supposed she'd thought he was at least mildly attractive,but she was with Ron. Plus, Malfoy _was_ an insufferable git. He was probably just playing some evil trick.

All the same, the electricity between them was undeniable...

She shook her head roughly at the thought. _Nevermind that_, she thought to herself,_I think it's timeyou get back toRon_.

With that, she collected her things and made her way totheGryffindor Tower.

* * *

Once in Ron's safe arms, Hermione immediately felt better. She held on to him tightly and willed him not to let her go.

"So, Hermione," Harry said from across the room, "How'd your star gazing go?"

"Oh, it was fine," Hermione muttered. "I found it just fine."

"So detailed," Harry teased.

"Mate, let her be," Ron interjected. Hermione looked up at him gratefully. "Can't you see she's tired?"

"Right then," said Harry, standing. "I'll let you both be. Time for bed."

"'Night, Mate," Ron called as Harry ascended the stairs.

"'Night," Harry returned.

The couple heard him go up all the stairs as they sat quietly. There they sat, in their comfortable silence, until the fire began to die and they went their separate ways. They parted with a kiss, and each slept peacefully that night.

* * *

Malfoy, however, was not so lucky. He lay in bed thinking about his plan for over an hour. He had each little detail all worked out. He knew exactly how to attract her, and gain her trust, and then the exact moment to strike. But something plagued him. _What is it?_

With this question knawing at his thoughts, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

For the next several weeks, Malfoy continued with his plan. He found Hermione each time she was alone, and he showed more interest each time. Over the weeks, she had softened a bit. Now, instead of shoving him off, she'd just laugh and tell him to go away. Malfoy had discovered, to his surprise, he enjoyed hearing that laugh.

It was a similar day. Hermione was sitting by the river as Malfoy approached her.

"Hello," she greeted him, without even looking up.

"Hey there," he returned, hugging her from behind.

She playfully shook him off, but he kept one hand on her waist. As he guided her, she turned to look at him.

"So, how has your day been?" he asked her, maintaining eye contact. His hand remained on her hip, and his thumb began to move up and down lightly.

"Oh, it's been all right, I suppose," she said offhandedly. "And yours?" She tried to ignore his movement, but a brief glint in her eye showed him she noticed.

"Quite miserable, actually," he said, still smiling a bit.

"Oh?" she inquired. "And why's that?"

He paused and even stopped moving his thumb for a moment. Then resuming the motion, he said softly, "Well, it's quite simple, actually." He looked her directly in the eye. "I hadn't yet seen you."

The last few words came out as nearly a whisper, and she was suddenly very aware of how close he was to her. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. His hand moved to a more comfortable position in the small of her back, and he pulled her even closer.

Stunned, Hermione did nothing to prevent him. He pulled her closer still, and he leaned down until their noses touched, without breaking eye contact. He tilted his head a bit, and Hermione let hers tilt as well. Then, before she could entirely grasp what was happening, his lips were on hers, kissing her softly. She returned thekiss, allowing herself to relax in his arms.

A moment later, he broke away but stayed close. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Hermione," he said softly, and her breath caught at the sound of her name on his lips. "I think I'm falling for you."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it: another chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's J.K. Rowling's. It's just on loan.**

Hermione was beside herself. That display out on the lake was, well... so unlike her she couldn't think straight. _But his lips were so soft, and it felt sooo right..._ cooed the voice inside her head. She willed it, with all her might, to go away. It, sadly, refused.

Hence, she did what she always did. She took her frustration, and she threw it into her schoolwork. It was one of the most productive days she had had in quite a while, and she felt quite accomplished. She was ahead in all her classes, and it was only Monday. It was also only 4:30pm. Which meant she still had the rest of the night to sit and try not to think about Drac... Malfoy. She decided she'd be best to go find Ron. Maybe being with him would sort the whole thing out.

* * *

Malfoy was beside himself. _That kiss felt way too good to be an act_, a voice inside his head hissed. _Now don't even tell me you're starting to fall for the Mudblood._

Malfoy shook it off and turned to Crabbe. "So," he said with a smirk, "I've got her. Only a few more days..."

Crabbe and Goyle both gave him satisfied smirks in return.

"It's payback time, boys," Malfoy stated.

Still, something in him stirred.

* * *

Ron greeted Hermione with an emphatic kiss when she came into the Gryffindor common room. 

"Well hello, Ronald," she said in response.

He cupped her face and said sweetly, "I've missed you." His face looked so genuine she thought she might burst into tears.

"I... I'vemissed you too, Darling," she stammered. She looked away guiltily. "So," she added, changing the subject, "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Well, you know," Ron replied. "This and that."

"I see," Hermione laughed. "And so specific, even."

Ron laughed in return, and as he pulled her in for another kiss, Hermione began to feel that things might be all right after all.

Confident in her love for Ron once more, she walked with him to dinner.

* * *

At dinner that night, Malfoy kept looking over to the Gryffindor table. That nagging feeling kept getting to him, and he still couldn't quite figure out what it was. She looked so happy, sitting there between Golden Boy and the Weasel. Was that really the same girl who had kissed him only hours before? 

"So," Crabbe interrupted his thoughts, "Deciding on the next plan of action?"

Malfoy realized he had followed his eyes to Hermio- Granger. He thought quickly. "Yep," he replied, including his characteristic smirk. "And it starts tonight."

Even as he sounded confident, he had to admit he had lost a bit of his initial fire. As he looked at Granger laughing with her friends, he thought back to what that laugh sounded like when he knew he was the reason for it. And though he tried his best not to, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Though Hermione had already finished all of her homework and more for the night, she headed to the library to do some brushing up on _Hogwarts, a History_. _After all_, she figured. _It is always good to look back on the classics_. 

She was just finishing up the first chapter when Malfoy came to her.

"Hello," she said, no longer needing to check to see who it was.

"Hey there," he returned, and took the seat next to her. He opened a book and began to read.

Surprised at the sudden lack of immediate attention, Hermione asked him what he was reading. He held it up for her to see: his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She nodded silently, then continued on in her reading.

They sat that way, reading side by side, for a while. Though neither admitted it, each enjoyed the comfortable silence. Malfoy excused himself for a moment, then returned with a different book. When he sat down the second time, Hermione noticed he sat just a bit closer. She could detect his cologne, and she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes just slightly.

"You okay?" he asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, of course," she said quickly, opening her eyes and blushing. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking," he replied, then continued on.

She felt his hand touch hers lightly, and she considered pulling away. She didn't.

He noticed, and he moved his hand over hers, wrapping her hand in his softly. She was so warm, so delicate. He felt his insides flutter just a bit, but he tried to ignore it.

Hermione's heart jumped as his hand moved, though she said nothing and pretended not to have noticed.

He began to move his thumb gently along the side of her hand, tracing it in a delicate pattern. Noticing that she closed her eyes in response, he intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand softly.

Though she said nothing, he detected a slight squeeze in return.

They sat that way, reading hand in hand, for a good part of the night.

* * *

**A/N: There's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's J.K. Rowling's. Just saying.**

The next morning, Hermione was more confused than ever. Ron was so very sweet and good to her, and yet she couldn't keep her mind off of Malfoy. Try as she might, she just kept going back to what her hand felt like in his. He was so warm and comforting, and it was nice not to make out on sight for a change.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione scarcely noticed the person who came to sit beside her.

"Hello?" Ginny said uncertainly. "Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione said suddenly, shaking her head and bringing herself back to the present.

"So, I was asking how your day was going," Ginny said, "But I can pretty much see the answer already."

Hermione blushed slightly and shrugged. "I don't know, Ginny," she said. "It's all right, I suppose."

Ginny regarded her suspiciously. "What's going on with you?" she asked.

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment. She considered telling Ginny everything. How sweet Ron was (though not the making out part, of course), how surprised she was when Malfoy came to her, how sweet he'd been for the past few weeks, how amazing that kiss felt, how...

Ginny touched her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked at her with a serious expression on her face. "Hermione," she said, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Hermione sighed. Then, taking a deep breath, she told Ginny. She told her any- and everything, from the punching scene to holding hands last night. In the end, she looked down, ashamed.

"Have you told Ron?" Ginny asked softly.

"Of course not, Gin," Hermione replied. "It'd kill him to know."

"Well," Ginny added, "have you at least decided which one you'd rather be with?"

Hermione just shook her head silently.

"Honestly, Hermione," Ginny said slowly, "I don't exactly trust Malfoy. But if you think he's okay, then maybe he is. Just think about it, okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"And whatever you do, just remember I'm here for you."

With that, Ginny left Hermione alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"So," Crabbe said to Malfoy, "when's it gonna be?"

"I haven't quite decided yet," Malfoy said, hoping he sounded as sure of himself as he wanted to be. "But it'll be soon," he added.

"It'd better be," said Goyle.

"Yeah," said Crabbe, "and it'd better be good."

"Oh, it will," said Malfoy. "Trust me, it will."

In truth, Malfoy had lost sight of what he wanted to do anymore. He had wanted to completely humiliate her. He wanted to make her feel like he had felt. That day, when she had punched him, he had had to walk around with that bruise for days afterward. He wanted her to feel just like that, only worse.

He wanted to make her pay.

And now, it seemed as though he had no choice.

* * *

Malfoy was sitting on the Hogwarts lawn after classes, reading an assignment, when Hermione came to him. He felt soft, female hands on his shoulders, and he turned to face her. 

"Well hello there," he said, looking pleased to see her. He stood to talk to her.

"Hey," she greeted in reply and seemed thrown off by his standing. "I was just, well, walking through the lawn, when I saw you reading here. And I was wondering, well..."

"Would you like to join me?" he interrupted, cutting off her ramblings.

"I..." she began, then shrugged. "Sure."

He held out a hand to her, and she took it carefully. He led her gently to the grass, where she sat next to his schoolwork.

Joining her on the ground, he said, "So, how has today been?"

"It's been all right," she said. "How has yours been?"

"It's been..." he paused for a moment. "It's been lonely, to be honest."

"Oh?" she said. She didn't seem to know what else to say to that.

He laughed softly at her confusion. "It's okay," he said, running his hand along her arm softly and looking into her eyes, "You don't always have to know what to say around me."

She blushed and smiled gratefully. "Well," she said, laughing in return, "At least that's a relief."

They sat there for a moment, content in their silence. "Oh, Draco?" she said.

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed she had said his first name. Still, he replied with a casual, "Yes?"

"So, um," she stammered, "what's this all about?" She was blushing furiously by the end of her question.

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Honestly."

"Well," he said truthfully, "I really don't know."

* * *

By the end of her time with Malfoy, Hermione desperately needed to see Ron. She wanted to be reminded of how much she loved him, and she wanted him to tell her all those sweet things he always told her. That way, she'd maybe come to her senses and leave this whole Malfoy business behind her. 

"Ron?" she said, as she approached him in the common room.

"Yeah, 'Mione?" he said.

"So, how are things?" she said lamely, unsure of what else to say.

"They're okay, I suppose," he said, toying with a loose string on his robe. "Why do you ask?"

"I just..." she stopped herself and took a deep breath. Then she stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "I guess it just seems like it's been a while since I've seen you."

Pulling away gently, he said, "Yeah, I suppose it has."

"Well, I've just been so busy with work, and you know how things are, I just don't seem to have time for anyone anymore," she blurted.

"I know, 'Mione," he said. "I've been busy, too. It's okay."

She was surprised he was taking her being away so well.

"Well," she said, "I think I'm going to head up to my room and do some things before dinner. I'll meet you before?"

"Sure, 'Mione," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "Catch you later."

* * *

"So..." Crabbe said to Malfoy during dinner, "What's the plan exactly?"

Malfoy seemed to consider the question a moment. Then, shrugging, he said, "I suppose it's time enough to tell you two."

Both Crabbe and Goyle looked at him expectantly.

"I'm going to lure her in, just as I've been doing," Malfoy said. "I'm going to make her love me, and I'm going to ask her to get rid of the Weasel." He paused for dramatic effect. "Then, just when she's gotten rid of him and she's completely in love with me, I'll drop her. I'll drop her like the little Mudblood she is. I'll tell that git Weasel and the whole school that she was sleeping with me the whole time she was with him, and I'll break her poor little Mudblood heart." He paused with a characteristic smirk, looking to the boys for their reactions. "Then," he added, "I'll never speak to the little witch again."

The boys didn't seem overly impressed, but they knew better than to tangle with Malfoy.

"See," he added, "there's something about our little Mudblood that you two don't know." They looked at him again. "If there's anything that means the most to her," he said, "that's her reputation and her trust. Ruin those two, and you've ruined her completely."

Crabbe and Goyle began to understand, returning to their smirks and nodding viciously.

"So," said Goyle, "When's the time to strike?"

Malfoy thought long and hard before he replied. "Three days," he said, sounding confident.

They seemed content and went back to their food.

_Three days_, he thought to himself, looking over at Hermione, who was laughing with her friends as usual. _Just three more days._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's J.K. Rowling's. I'm just borrowing. **

The next morning was Thursday. That meant Malfoy had until Saturday. Three days. _Well_, he thought._ I'd better start now_.

He walked into the dungeon where the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions class together. Hermione was already seated when he arrived. He tapped her on the shoulder as he went by her, and he smiled when she turned to look. She couldn't help but smile back.

Malfoy saw the Weasel come in, but he noticed he didn't sit quite as close to Hermione as usual. He also noticed Hermione didn't seem to mind. He watched the couple greet one another, and he could have sworn his efforts were working. He smiled to himself at the thought.

* * *

After class, Hermione listened to the same complaints as usual after Potions class. 

"That bloody Snape!" Ron shouted to her and Harry. She stifled a yawn and pretended to hear the rest of what he said. She was, instead, thinking of the look Malfoy had given her... and the response she had. He made her all fluttery inside, and she wasn't completely sure if she loved or hated it—or him, for that matter.

She shook her head quickly to clear her thoughts and said, "Well, Ron, I'd best be off."

He looked at her for a moment, then simply said, "Right then. I'll see you at dinner."

"Right. See you there." With that, she walked outside. The bright sun made the castle look even more magical, and Hermione breathed in deeply before making her way to the lake.

* * *

Malfoy found her there a few minutes later. She heard him approach, and her heart thudded in her chest at his arrival. 

The first thing she saw was a bouquet of lilacs, as he placed them in front of her while he stood behind her. She breathed in the scent before turning to him.

"Oh, Draco," she said, kissing him before she thought about it. Then, "That was, uh..." She looked down, blushing. Then she looked up at him again. "They're beautiful," she said.

"So are you," he said, laughing softly at her embarrassment. He took her chin in his hand and led her lips to his. They were so soft, and he could feel her tremble as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. They flowers lay forgotten in the grass behind Hermione.

* * *

The next two days went similarly. Draco and Hermione became closer, as Ron and Hermione grew even more distant. Had Hermione not been so caught up with Draco, she might have noticed the distance between her and Ron. 

Late Friday night, she and Draco were in theastronomy tower talking.

"So," said Draco, "you actually do like me?"

Hermione blushed and fell silent. "Well," she replied, "there _is _Ron..."

Draco placed a finger to her lips. "Sssh," he said, "Ron aside. Do you like _me_?"

Her heart fluttered under his inquisitive gaze. "Well, yes, if you must know."

He smiled and held her tight. "Good," he replied, "because I like you, too."

There was a moment of silence in which Draco hesitated. Hermione noticed.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"I just..." he trailed off, weary of the look she gave him. "Well, Hermione," he started, "if you like me like you say you do..." She nooded. "Why don't you _be_ with me?"

Hermione actually stopped breathing for a moment. "I, well, uh..." she stammered.

"Please?" he pleaded, looking deep into her eyes. "Ron could never love you the way I love you."

She faltered at the word "love." Could she... could this be...? She shook her head. "Draco," she said, "I need to think about all this."

"I understand," he replied, nodding. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

"Yes, that works," said Hermione. "Tomorrow."

"Right then," he replied. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Draco."

_Tomorrow_, he repeated in his head as he left her. _Tomorrow_.

His heart sank.

He found he had trouble sleeping that night.

* * *

**A/N: There you go: another chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's J.K. Rowling's, not mine. Except the plot, that is. Just so you know.**

"So..." Crabbe said, "It's today."

"Yep," Goyle joined in. "Today's the day you strike."

"That it is," said Draco, hoping he sounded confident.

"Ready?" Crabbe asked.

"Oh yeah," shrugged Draco. "I'm always ready for a good strike."

* * *

Hermione was beside herself. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco._ He... loves me_? she thought._ No, that can't be right_... She paced her room, agitated. _Because if he does, then, does that mean_...? 

She paced and paced. She saw images of Ron's face looking tenderly into hers, the Draco doing the same, and she felt each of their kisses and how each of them held her... Finally, it hit her. She had made her decision. She had to find Ron.

* * *

She walked into the common room, looking for the redhead. She saw a bloke with red hair, but his arms were wrapped around a girl who moved just enough for Hermione to see her face. It was Lavendar Brown. So that means it couldn't be... 

Ron turned around, content after their kiss. Then, he froze.

So did Hermione.

And Lavendar.

No one spoke for a good few minutes.

"Right then," said Hermione, breaking the silence. "Well, you've made my choice an easy one after all."

Ron appeared confused. Incredibly guilty, as his face was a bright crimson, but also very confused.

"Huh?" he asked. Lavendar remained quiet behind him.

"Never mind that," Hermione said quickly. "Goodbye, Ron."

"Right then..." he stammered, looking after her as she crawled through the portrait hole. "Goodbye."

* * *

Draco, for the first time in weeks, was not looking forward to finding Hermione. He knew when he did, he'd have to do it. The guys were behind him; he had no other choice.

He went out to the lake, knowing she'd find him but content to remain alone until she did.

* * *

Hermione came looking for him a bit later. He felt her soft hands on his shoulders, and he turned and immediately kissed her. Taken back, Hermione let out a small sound of surprise and kissed him with just as much passion as he kissed her. 

"So," he said as they broke apart, but he trailed off and couldn't look at her.

"What is it?" she asked, full of concern again.

"I... I suppose I'm nervous," he said sheepishly. "Right then," he said, deciding to get over it, "did you decide?"

She smiled sweetly and kissed him again. "Is that enough of a decision for you?"

"And you broke things off with Ron, then?"

"Yes I did," she replied. "He made it quite simple, actually."

"I see." Draco paused.

She threw herself into his arms, and he held her tightly.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione said softly.

At that moment, Draco knew it was time.

"Hermione," he started, "I-" He stopped as he saw her deep eyes looking directly into his. She was so sweet; so innocent. She really loved him, that much he could tell.

Still, there was no way out. Hermione was waiting in anticipation of what he was going to say, and Crabbe and Goyle were waiting to see how it had gone. He had to do it. _Now_.

"Hermione," he began again, trying to make his voice sound harsh, "I could never-"

He abruptly pushed her away and turned around. "Aw, bloody hell," he said gruffly.

"What?" Hermione asked, her face full of concern and confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just... nothing."

Hermione looked hurt. He couldn't take it.

"Look, I have to go," he said sharply.

Hermione reached for him.

"I have to go _now_." He pulled roughly away and walked quickly toward the castle.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled after him.

Against his own will, he stopped.

"Draco," she said, even her voice full of tears, "I love you." She touched him softly on the shoulder, then ran her hands along his arms from behind. "I love you," she repeated softly.

He was torn between his friends and this witch, this filthy Mudblood, who he would hardly have even looked at in the beginning of the year, and now... He turned to look at her. He sighed. It was his friends or this witch, this beautiful, sweet...

He cupped her face in his hands, giving in to himself.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said softly, looking deep into her eyes.

He pulled her close and kissed her gently, letting his emotions into it. "I'm sorry about before," he said. "I was just scared."

"Scared of what?" Hermione asked, her eyes still brimmed with unshed tears.

"Myself."

He kissed her again, and then he reached for her hand. Hand in hand, they walked up to the castle.

It would cause quite a stir, they both knew. There would be a lot to confront inside those walls. His friends, her friends, their families.

But something told them they had just won the hardest battle: each other.

* * *

"So," Draco said as they entered the doors, "What did Ron do that made it so easy of a choice?"

"Oh that," Hermione replied. "He cheated on me."

Draco laughed. "Sounds familiar," he said, looking down and winking at her.

"Hey now," she said, "just because we're together, that doesn't mean I can't still beat you..."

He feigned horror.

"I saw that bruise, Malfoy," she said. "Now admit it, I got you good."

He paused, then considered it. Finally, he nodded. "Yeah," he admitted. "That you did." Then to himself, he added, _That you did_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay all, that's it. Sorry if it's a bit cheesy, but I tried not to make it too very bad. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
